A Risky Summon?
by TouhouEmblem
Summary: Being the summoner for countless different heroes is no easy task. Having to take care of the Fell Dragon doesn't make it any easier for Kiran. Especially when said Fell Dragon doesn't want to be there. Let's see how long Grima will last in an environment requiring cooperation and listening, cause Kiran certainly won't quit being nice.
1. Summoning the Fell Dragon

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death." Grima stands on top of the summoning platform in front of Kiran, the newly summoned hero grinning.

"Finally, you're here!" Kiran exclaims. "Welcome to the Order of Heroes!" Kiran smiles at Grima, the dragon now scowling.

"You…" Grima steps down from the summoning platform, sauntering towards Kiran. "You were the commander during our battle." Grima stands before Kiran, his hand forcefully placed around Kiran's neck. "Now answer me, where is the Exalt?" Grima interrogates.

Kiran continues smiling, his eyes looking at anything but Grima's face. "You're not allowed to hurt anyone in the Order of Heroes. And that especially-" The hand on Kiran's neck squeezes tighter.

"And why does a lowly human such as yourself believe to hold any power over me?" Grima pauses, "If you wish for a painless death, tell me where the exalt is."

Kiran stares directly at Grima. "No," Kiran says with a smile on his face.

"Then suffer the consequences." Placing both hands on Kiran's neck, Grima tightens his grip. Or at least tries to, his hands refusing to comply. Summoning purple spikes from the ground, Grima aims them towards Kiran. Grima happily smiles at the summoner's body being pierced to shreds until the spikes seem to warp around Kiran.

"Why don't I show you around?" Kiran cheerfully smiles, beckoning his hand to Grima. He walks away from Grima, the jutting spikes dissipating as Kiran nears them. Stopping before the ornate wooden door, Kiran turns around expectantly.

"You. What have you done to me?" Grima strides towards Kiran and stops when he's right in front of Kiran.

"I summoned you. So now you must obey my orders until I release you from your contract. Most people are nice enough to not need it but there are some exceptions. Do you understand?" Kiran holds his hands behind his back.

"I refuse to take orders from a mere human," protests Grima, his face scowling.

"Would you like to follow me, so I can give you a tour?" Kiran outstretches his hand towards Grima. Grima remains infuriated, ignoring Kiran. Withdrawing his hand, Kiran sighs. "Follow me for your tour." Kiran pushes the grand doors opens, revealing the ornate castle hallways. Kiran leads the way. Grima continues to stand in place until his feet begin to move on their own, now following Kiran.

"I'll keep it short for today. I know this place seems confusing at first but eventually you'll get used to it." Kiran leads Grima down the hall, several portraits of the Askrian royal family hanging. Taking a right at the end of the hallway, the sounds of weapons and shouting start to sound and only get louder as they make their way closer. The hall ends, leading to a short walkway which in turn leads to the sparring area.

"Here is where people spar but we're gonna have to skip it for today. Next is the mess hall, it's not too far from here." Kiran turns around, walking back to where they just came from; at the original intersection, Kiran continues going straight and makes a right near the end of this hall.

"Here's the mess hall but I'll have food delivered to your room for today. I'll show you your room and that'll be all for today. They're kinda far from here but it's not too bad." Kiran once again leads Grima, this time with multiple turns, the decorations blurring together. It's not until what seems like fifty turns that Kiran stops.

"This is my room if you need me for anything." Kiran points towards the left, a small wooden table holding a light blue vase filled with white tulips. Pointing to the right, directly across from their door, Kiran speaks up, "And this is your room. You won't have a roommate, so you'll be right across from me."

"Fine. Are we done with this pointless tour?" Grima taps his foot impatiently until Kiran hands him his key.

"If there's nothing you need then I guess that's it." Grima opens his door, hand ready to slam it closed until Kiran speaks up again.

"Oh, what would you like for dinner, since it's your first day?"

"I don't require any of your human food." Grima opens his door, slamming it shut as he enters. A muffled "I'll bring some snacks." sounds from out the door. Scanning the entire room, Grima finds that there's only a plain bed and desk, a trash can beside the desk. The rest of the room barren except for an empty bookshelf along with a closet. Grima walks to the desk, checking its drawers to only find that they're even emptier than the room. "Damn humans; worms, all of them." Grima inspects the closet as well, seeing that the only clothes available are the ones he's wearing. Going to the bed, situated in the middle of the back wall, Grima flops onto it, the bed slightly shaking in response. Losing the sense of time, whether a minute passed or an hour, Grima doesn't know. But a knock resounds through the room.

"May I come in?"

"That damn human," Grima mutters. "Enter." Grima gets up, sitting on his new bed.

"You said you didn't want anything, so I brought a variety of things for you to try." Kiran enters with a tray on each hand and places it on the desk. "Sorry for kicking your door. So, what do you wanna try first?"

"I don't require any of your human sustenance." Grima remains seated on his bed.

"Maybe so, but you might like it. Try a cupcake, it's chocolate with a strawberry filling." Kiran gently grabs a cupcake and places it on a porcelain plate, both courtesy of the Askrian royal kitchen; then places it beside Grima. Kiran then grabs one for himself, carefully unwrapping it and taking small bites. Grima stares at him and then looks at his plate.

"I refuse to eat your stupid food." Grima smacks the plate off his bed, the porcelain shattering into tens of tiny pieces; the cupcake frosting lightly smeared on the floor.

"Hey, if you didn't want to eat then don't. You don't have to throw it on the floor." Kiran sighs and leaves the room.

"Finally, that worm leaves." Before Grima can lie back down, Kiran enters the room, this time with a broom and pan. Kiran heads towards the mess, and picks up the cupcake, throwing it into the trash. Sweeping the broken porcelain onto the pan, Kiran dumps that into the trash can as well.

"You can eat the rest of the food if you want but I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow to talk about some rules. You're not allowed to hurt anyone without my explicit permission and you're not allowed to leave the castle grounds without my permission either," Kiran commands. Grima snarls in response, his fangs and sharp teeth exposed, but doesn't say anything. Kiran leaves the room once again, leaving Grima alone.


	2. Announcing Grima's Arrival

The sunlight streams from Kiran's window, the flecks of light beaming directly on Kiran's face. As the sun continues to rise, the light increases, slowly waking up Kiran. Eventually, he wakes up, stretching his arms into the air, his joints crack. Kiran opens his eyes, sighing from a good night's rest. Turning his neck to the right, Kiran screams from finally noticing the intruder in his room. "Holy crap, don't ever do that again." Grima is seated at Kiran's desk, the fell dragon looking through Kiran's notes.

"Is it time for battle? If you're going to keep me here against my will, at least use me for something entertaining." Grima turns his attention to Kiran, the now awake summoner still slightly shocked.

"I'd rather not use you in battle just yet. Especially since very few people even know that I've summoned you, Grima the fell dragon of all people." Kiran slowly unwraps his blanket, the chill air nipping at his exposed skin.

"Leave it for a worm to worry of other worm's opinions." Grima eyes Kiran as he covers himself with his blanket again.

"I'd appreciate some privacy to change. I'm going to make an announcement of your summoning today before breakfast."

Grima turns back to rummage through Kiran's desk. Keeping an eye on Grima, Kiran quickly changes out of his pajamas, a plain t shirt with basketball clothes courtesy of his own world, and into his official robes as the Askrian Summoner. The pristine white robes a sharp contrast from Grima's weathered black robes.

"It's time for us to make the announcement. Once that's done, I might send you out in battle." Grima follows Kiran this time, Kiran leading the way to the main hall; several heroes already waiting expectantly.

"All so pathetic. A total waste of time, even for you," Grima remarks. Kiran ignores Grima but can't ignore the pointed and confused stares aimed his and Grima's way. Everyone moves out of their way, the two of them reaching the front; Kiran stands front and center while Grima stand slightly behind and to the left of Kiran. Kiran loudly clears his throat, the chattering slowly dying down.

"Fellow members, I have an announcement to make, today we have recruited another hero; this one of the World of Ylisse. While I hesitate to call him a hero, Grima the fell dragon is now a part of our ranks and I assure you that he cannot cause harm to any of us."

Grima steps forward, now directly beside Kiran, a scowl evident on his face. Grima scrutinizes the crowd, all of them seemingly understanding Grima's ill thoughts of them.

"Having him work with us ensures that neither Embla nor Múspell can use Grima against us. For those of you with questions, which I can only assume to be several of you, today I ask that those of you not of the World of Ylisse refrain your questions until tomorrow. For those of you hailing from the World of Ylisse, I shall gladly answer your questions personally. Thank you all for your time. All of you are dismissed." The crown disperses with Kiran's approval. Several leaving in some state of fear due to Grima.

"Are we done with this meaningless task?" Grima stares at Kiran, not noticing the angry exalt coming their way.

"Hello Chrom. How may I help you today? And a fine hello to you as well Frederick. It's been awhile hasn't it? How many days ago was it..." Kiran blathers.

Chrom places one hand on Falchion, the sword slightly raised from its scabbard upon seeing Grima grinning down at him.

"We met each other yesterday Kiran. Now what is the meaning of keeping a thing such as him here?" Kiran blanks out from Frederick's sharp tone.

"Well, we need him. Yeah, we do need him, but he could kill us. But he can't can he? Or maybe he can- Hey!"

Grima places his hand on Kiran's shoulder and stands in front of him. "And who are you to be questioning an ally as powerful as myself? Certainly, if anyone has complaints, it should be from your precious exalt." Grima focuses his gaze back to Chrom, the exalt raising Falchion directly at Grima, Grima remaining steady.

"No fighting!" Kiran steps in between Chrom and Grima, pushing Falchion towards the ground. "Please understand, but we need him. Chrom, you've seen how much we've struggled against the enemy. And if I release him, then the enemy could place Grima under a contract as well. It's too risky." Chrom sighs, sheathing Falchion.

"And if he betrays us? There's no guarantee that he won't." Chrom keeps his hand resting on Falchion. Frederick remains behind Chrom, his hand placed on his axe.

Kiran places his hand on Grima's shoulder and resumes speaking, "There is no guarantee that won't betray us, but this is the best opportunity that we have. At the very least he can't do anything against my will without the contract in place so-" Kiran yells from the axe shoved in front of his face, Kiran falling to the ground.

"And what of you. You possess the ability to control Grima; why should we believe that you won't betray us?" Frederick places his axe closer to Kiran.

"Gods Frederick, stop!" shouts Chrom pushing Frederick to the side. Or at least attempts to, Frederick staying in place.

"I would never attack anyone of you! I promise." Kiran remains on the floor, his eyes wide in shock. Grima squats down to Kiran's level.

"Say the word and I shall gladly kill every one of these wretched worms," Grima tells Kiran as he stares directly at Frederick.

"Keep it up and I won't even send you into battle against the enemy! I have no reason to attack my friends." Kiran stands up, dusting his robes.

"Frederick, pull back your axe. We have no reason to distrust Kiran." Frederick puts his axe back, retreating behind Chrom, but not without leaving a glare aimed at Kiran.

"You are too kind milord. But I shall be by your side in case an incident does arise."

"Is there anything else you need Chrom? If not, then I have to show Grima the ropes." Kiran eyes Frederick's axe.

"No, there's nothing left. I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you know what you're doing Kiran." Chrom motions for Frederick to follow him and the two of them leave.

"Next time, give me the word and I'll dispose of them." Grima begins to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. We have training to do. I need to see how you perform in battle."

"You finally have worms for me to dispose of. Where are they?"

"You have to wait for me. There's no way I trust you alone. Let me take you back to your room and I'll bring the rest of the team." Kiran walks back to Grima's room, Grima trailing behind. "Rest for a couple of minutes and I'll be back with some other people."

"Don't waste my time." Grima enters his still barren room, a platter of breakfast now placed on his desk. Alongside it rests a note, 'I know you said you don't eat but it's always nice to have enough energy for the day,' Grima reads. Burning the note to ashes, Grima eyes the plate before dumping it into the trash, plate along with it. "Damn human." Grima sits in the chair, tapping his foot as he waits for Kiran and the rest of his supposes team. "What a fool to think I'd work with foul humans." Grima waits in the chair, a time of what seems like razing an entire country passes, and still no knock. Grima still waits getting even more impatient by the minute, his hand now curled into a fist. "Damn exalt, I'll roast him alive. He better not join this idiotic battle." A few more minutes pass and finally a knock alerts Grima of Kiran's return. Pushing the chair to the ground as he stands up, Grima slams the door open, his eyes facing directly at Kiran and his new 'teammates'.


	3. To the Training Tower

"These are my teammates? I'd fare better with an army of cows by my side." Grima tells Kiran.

"Be nice to them. At the very least don't make fun of the people who could very well save your life." Grima walks out into the hallway, the other heroes apprehensive.

"Let me introduce them. Today, we'll be working with Ninian, she can dance to invigorate us."

Ninian performs a small curtsy, as far as her mermaid dress allows her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ninian keeps her distance, sensing the displeasure in Grima.

"And here we have Tiki and Sakura. They're both a bit shy though. Why don't you two come out and say hello." The two of them hide behind Kiran; Sakura steps out from behind him, smoothing out her outfit.

"He-hello. I'm Sakura." Sakura keeps her eyes glued to the floor. Shaking her hands until she speaks again. "And I'll- and I'll be here to heal!" Forgetting to bow, Sakura runs back behind Kiran.

"Come out spawn of Naga." Grima drills holes into Kiran's skull.

"I sense dark energy coming from you." Tiki remains behind Kiran, clutching her dragonstone.

"Why have you brought her here?"

"I promised Tiki that I would introduce her to every manakete I summon." Kiran pats Tiki's head.

"He's no manakete," Tiki objects.

"To compare me to a manakete is to compare a horse to a mere dog. I have no need for a dragonstone unlike these two fools. Now let us make haste for these doomed enemies." Grima starts heading towards the main hall.

"You're going the wrong way. If everyone has their weapons, then let's head out." Kiran begins walking the opposite way of Grima. Ninian, Tiki, and Sakura walking behind him, the four of them making light conversation as Grima skulks behind them. The scenery of the castle eventually gets replaced with Askr's natural landscape. The lush fauna not reflective of the country's dire situation. Grima glares at the environment, the bountiful patches of tulips, roses and orchids swaying in the gentle wind, the tree leaves rustling as some of them fall; green mountains in the background under the light blue sky. A cobbled pathway eventually leads to a large tower in the distance. The rest of the group stops at Kiran's command.

"Why are we stopping?" Grima kicks a patch of grass, uprooted in an instant.

"Before we go any further, I thought it would be best to see if you're fine to keep going."

"I don't need your concern." Grima shoves Kiran out of the way, marching past the group, walking along the cobbled path.

"At least he's going the right way this time. If I ever ask you three for anything, just remind me of this to get a free pass on a mission." The team resumes their trek towards the tower. Eventually the four of them catch up to Grima, the fell dragon waiting outside the tower.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Kiran unlocks the tower door, a sole portal contained within. Kiran takes a step within the portal, his figure disappearing. Sakura and Tiki follow after him, Ninian giving a glance at Grima before stepping into the portal as well. Grima reluctantly follows, his body disappearing into the portal.

"You were right Kiran." Ninian says. The ice manakete smiling as she clutches her stone.

"I told you he'd follow. Now for some rules, -" The sounds of hooves quickly draw nearer, two sword cavalries charging at them. "Tiki! Protect Sakura; Ninian, stay near Grima. Hey Grima, wait up!" Ignoring Kiran's command, Grima walks toward the cavalry. As both attackers get closer, a deafening screech roars in the distance. Both attackers stopping in place, searching for the sound. A large black figure zooms through the sky, a Grima's dragon form appearing behind him. A couple of seconds is all it takes for the dragon to breath purple fumes. The horse and their owners leaving no trace once the attack ends.

"Is this all you pathetic mortals have to offer? Suffer under the oppressive might of the fell dragon Grima." Grima's dragon form flies forward, decimating the rest of the enemy. "Are we finished here yet. This was a complete waste of my time."

"I guess we can head back. Sorry for bothe- Grima watch out!" The ground underneath Grima lights up, columns of flame rising. Kiran reaches out to Grima, pulling him away from the flames. Some of the flames burn a chunk of Kiran's lower robes and a portion of his right calf. Sakura runs to Kiran's side as Grima kills the red mage.

"Kiran, your leg." Lowering her staff to Kiran's leg, Sakura's staff begins to glow until Kiran gently pushes it away.

"We can't stay here longer, let's go." Kiran forces himself up, limping his way to the portal before waiting. "Retreat now!" Though no current enemies remain, the group minus Grima rushes to the portal retreating. Grima walks to the portal, his dragon form hanging nearby.

"Great job today, but let's just go for now." Without a word, Grima walks through the portal, Kiran hobbling after him. Appearing inside the tower, Kiran gets rushed by Sakura once again.

"Please hold still! Ninian, can you help cool his wound, gently please."

Ninian walks to the opposite side of Kiran and places her hands near his wound. "This may sting a bit. Forgive me." A chilling feeling feels from Ninian's hands, Kiran gripping his fingers into his arm. A minute passes until the chilling sensation dies out.

"Let me bandage it." Sakura pulls out some bandages, wrapping them around Kiran's injured calf. Wrapping them tightly, Sakura cuts the bandage, making sure they're secure.

"Thank you. Now let's head back to the castle, at least no one was seriously hurt." Kiran escorts everyone out the tower, locks it and then leads the way on his injured feet.

"Ah, Kiran! You shouldn't…" Sakura trails off upon noticing Kiran merely continues forward. His right leg trailing behind. Sakura gives a brief glance towards Grima, opening her mouth before closing it, striding to catch up to Kiran.

"You should help him. Especially after he helped you avoid the attack." Ninian confronts Grima. Grima leans against the outside tower wall, Tiki standing beside Ninian.

"He brought it upon himself. I didn't require his help." Grima stares off into some bushes. The leaves rustling in the light breeze, the sun slowly setting.

"Perhaps, but if he hadn't helped you, you'd be the injured one, and not just your leg."

"He brought me into this wretched situation. Along with you and Naga's child. You are manaketes, why do you listen to such a worm?" Tiki speaks up in response to Grima's question.

"Kiran was summoned here like us. He was forced into this situation like us, but now he has to deal with all these responsibilities." Ninian places a hand on Tiki's shoulder, the young girl stopping in response.

"He treats us fairly. When we were under Emblian command, we were given no option. I'm sure you experienced the same with them." Grima spits on the floor.

"All humans are the same." Ninian frowns from Grima's statement.

"Humans are just like us. They're very complex creatures with varying differences. I met a man; Lord Eliwood, he helped me and my brother expecting nothing in return. Through him I met countless other kind humans such as Lady Lyndis who asked nothing more than my companionship. Kiran is like them."

"I met Mar-Mar! He helped defeat Gharnef and took me in. He was there for me as well. I met a bunch of great friends because of Mar-Mar…" Tiki trails off, a bit upset.

"Enough of your pathetic stories. I have no need for them."

"But-" Ninian interrupts Tiki.

"Let's go Tiki. We tried. Fae and Nowi must be waiting for you back at the castle."

"You're right. Let's go!" Tiki runs off towards Sakura and Kiran, the two of them far ahead by now.

"It was nice meeting you Grima." Ninian gives a small curtsy, departing as well. The ice dragon in no rush.

"The same cannot be said for you." Now alone, Grima hear the crunching of leaves as Tiki purposefully steps on them. "Damned idiots." Grima marches forward, quickly passing up Ninian, decidedly ignoring her grin. Eventually he catches up to Kiran, the summoner walking slower than a snail. Sakura remains by Kiran's side, Tiki now in the lead.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura gradually picks up her pace, nearing more towards Tiki than Grima.

"Give me your right arm." Kiran looks at Grima as if he's holding a knife to him.

"Uhm…" Grima yanks Kiran's right arm, pulling it around his neck. "Hey!"

"Shut up before I regret this."

"Oh. Thank you." Kiran smiles radiantly at Grima; Grima remains silent, a frown on his face.

"I didn't need your help. I could have taken care of the mage myself."

"You probably could have, but I didn't want to risk you getting hurt."

"You show promise, despite being human. If you continue to appease, I may let you serve me." Grima smiles at Kiran, his sharp fangs exposed; grima's eyes certainly making it obvious that he doesn't intend to have Kiran help him achieve world peace.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to decline the offer." Grima snarls but keeps supporting Kiran. The rest of the walk back to the castle is uneventful, the main noise coming from Kiran's slight groans due to his injury.. Soon all five of them reach the castle, Grima letting go of Kiran.

"This concludes our mission! Thanks to all four of you for accompanying me. You're dismissed." Everyone departs, leaving Kiran and Grima alone. "I assume you're going back to your room?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. I think I'll retire for the night." Kiran leads the way back to their living area. Kiran supporting himself against the wall. Thankfully, they encounter no one. Soon, they arrive at their rooms. "Thank you again. If there's anything you need, knock on my door."

"Hmph." Grima enters his room, the door closing gently.

"Goodnight!" Kiran enters his room as well, changing into his nightclothes; the fatigue getting to him seconds upon resting his weary head on his pillow.


End file.
